


The Professionals

by a_q



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Amanda meet in interesting circumstances. Story is set before the series beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professionals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/gifts).



The young guard hold the envelope at arms length. His fingers trembled and there was a definite greenish hue on his face. Percy tried not to smirk. The foolish rookie had looked at the pictures even though he had been advised not to do so. Percy understood the curiosity, though he was sure that the young guard was deeply regretting that right now.

Percy took the envelope and the guard braved a glance through the large one-way mirror. It was the same look that people everywhere have when they stare at an accident scene or a burning building: a mixture of horror, awe, and guilt for watching.

Percy nodded and waited until the man had turned around and walked to the door before opening the envelope. He had no common language with the guard, but he probably wouldn't have warned him about the dangers of curiosity anyway. This was a mess and there would be plenty of cleaning to do, one guard didn't make much of a difference.

The envelope contained about twenty photographs, all taken by a professional. The images were clear and well focused. The body had been aesthetically arranged from the start, so the pictures were equally beautiful. Percy fanned the photographs to the small table and admired the impact for a moment. Amanda had really pushed her limits this time.

Percy gathered the photographs and slipped them back into the envelope. This would not be easy. He straightened his tie and with the envelope under his arm, he stepped into the room. It was a regular interrogation room, nothing special about it. Two chairs, a table, hard fluorescent light. Amanda sat there, beautiful as ever, filling the room with her presence and flowery perfume. The handcuffs were just an exotic accessory, she was in control here. She looked up and smiled. It was a sweet smile, one of the most dangerous ones.

“Percy. I thought you would have come sooner. But I understand. The flight here can be quite awful, even if you have a plane of your own.”

“I didn't know you were waiting for me,” Percy said. He sat down to the another chair and placed the envelope on the table. She didn't even glance at it.

“Well. I knew they would send someone, but I was hoping it would be you,” she said and Percy wanted to believe her. It frightened him how much he wanted to believe every word. Amanda's smile widened and Percy fought hard to maintain his blank expression. It felt like every thought in his head was brightly shining from his face for her to read. He had trained with the best experts, how to resist cold reading and control body language, but it didn't matter with Amanda. To her, he had always been an open book.

“So, now that you are finally here... Did you see my project? Did you like what I did?” Amanda asked, almost shy. She leaned back on the metal chair, her white shirt conveniently revealing a slice of soft skin. There was little brown specs strewn across her throat; dried blood. The guards had not let her use the bathroom yet. Or perhaps, she had left it there on purpose.

“You have improved your technique. The blade work was inspirational,” Percy said. “Though, getting caught, that was bit of a let down. And by anonymous tip? That is quite the cliche. Not what I expected from you.”

“You can't control everything. Haven't you realized that yet? There are always little annoying snags to ruin the even the greatest of plans. Snags that could ruin even _my_ plans. Or yours, Percy dear. Imagine the horror.”

“No. I don't accept that. Not from you, Amanda. You forget that I know you and your skills,” Percy said and nodded toward the locked door and the guards behind it. “This was an amateur mistake.”

Amanda ignored the comment and turned her attention to the mirror instead. Percy waited. He still wasn't sure what was the game they were playing, but he knew he couldn't win by badgering her. She would never say anything other than the exact thing she wanted to say. Amanda never showed her cards, Percy had learned that the hard way a long time ago.

The silence stretched on. Percy picked up the envelope and opened it, then poured the photographs to the table. He separated them carefully, starting from the pictures of the head, then torso and for last, the pictures of the broken fingers. Amanda kept ignoring him and photographs didn't seem to interest her either. Then again, she had seen all of it before.

“Last time we met, you were pulling a cold reading con on some stupid, rich people. Do you remember what I we talked about?” Percy asked, when he was done displaying the pictures.

“Before or after we had amazing sex?”

“After.”

“Ah yes... We talked about trust and then something about, how was it, the orgasmic feeling of taking a life. Yes. That was the talk, I think. Then you spoiled it all by asking me to join your ghost squad of executioners.”

“Here we are again, with the same choice. We can leave her, right now and nothing will be same again. Or... You stay here. Think carefully, because we won't accept rejection twice, Amanda.”

Amanda leaned forward, as far as the handcuffs allowed her to move. A lock of her hair fell forward, brushing the surface of the table. “Do you want to kill me Percy? Is that what you came here to do? Do you want to wrap your hands around my neck and squeeze with all your strength? You can tell me. I promise I won't breath... a word,” Amanda whispered and then laughed, low and sensual. Percy swallowed and then coughed in an attempt to hide his reaction.

“That's not... No, it's a death on paper, not in... flesh.”

“Oh? How boring. You travelled all this way to kill me on paper? So disappointing, when I know for a fact that you can do so much better...”

She was mocking him, laughing and taunting, yet Percy couldn't figure out what the punchline was. Finally her words clicked together like puzzle pieces. Percy straightened up and stared at Amanda. She was still smiling, so sweet and deceiving, and he had fallen straight into her trap.

“You are part of the Division! You are, aren't you? You can't possibly _know_ what I've done unless... Unless you've seen a certain file,” Percy said, thinking fast. How many secrets Amanda already knew? Why he had been ordered to come here? Percy drew a deep breath. “How long? How long have you been...one of us? Even when we were together?”

“Well, I have to admit that it was just a pleasurable side effect on otherwise tedious assignment. Now, agent, would you be so kind to open these handcuffs? It is time to start working.” Amanda offered her wrists to him and Percy reached to touch her hand.

“Work on what?”

“Our assignment. Feisty little thing, two cells down. She's the one you really have to convert, Percy. Don't worry, I started everything for you. Show her that one,” Amanda said and slid one of the photographs across the table. “ One of my best work, if I may say so myself.”


End file.
